My Traditions
by missy52061
Summary: Officer Hannah Castle carries on her mother's tradition. A story for the first Castle-less Monday. Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, I just wish I did.


Officer Hannah Castle surveyed her surroundings. She was lucky to be inside on this very cold Christmas Eve, even if it was a nondescript steel desk in the bullpen of the 20th Precinct. She thought of the living room in her family's townhouse. Just about now, her dad, Rick Castle, would be kissing her mom, Kate Beckett under some mistletoe. Or maybe he'd be mixing up their traditional glug. Maybe he was driving her mom crazy, asking when he could give out presents.

Yeah, she was missing the family Christmas Eve for the first time in her life. But her dad had told her how her mom had always volunteered for a Christmas shift. It had been important to her, her way of honoring her mom. So Hannah had volunteered, as hard as it was to miss the fun.

So she was here in the bullpen, doing some filing so the detectives would have empty outboxes when they came back after the holiday. She thought she'd be outside tonight, but there hadn't been a body drop yet. And then she heard a phone ring, and yes, there was a body. Outside. In the cold. Well, when her mom had heard she was working tonight, she had given her an early present: a nice warm pair of leather gloves.

At the crime scene, she found herself standing next to another rookie cop, guarding the perimeter. He gave her the usual head nod and said, "Hey. You're Castle, right?" When she nodded her head yes, he continued, "I'm O'Malley. Tim O'Malley. I'm Kevin Ryan's nephew. Well, his wife is my dad's sister. Uncle Kevin told me to say hi. I just got transferred to the 20th, and he knew you were here." Hannah grinned; Tim was definitely related to Aunt Jenny.

"Nice to meet you, O'Malley. I've been here since I graduated from the academy," Hannah told him. Hannah was more like her mom than her dad; she didn't share her life story with everyone. But as she and Tim stood there in the cold, making sure that no-one who didn't belong at the crime scene didn't get in, he shared most of his story. She knew about how hearing Kevin talk about being a cop made him want to be one. She heard about how he had three sisters, and he was the baby of the family. She even knew some of his feelings about former girlfriends.

And somehow, she found herself sharing information about herself and her family. She told him about how Alex really wanted to be an ME, and how Jamie was a new lawyer working in DC. She told him about changing her career path from acting to policing a few years ago. She saw his eyes twinkle at that one, and said to him, "Yes, I know that's what Nikki Heat did. You are not the first to say that to me!" But she did laugh as she shared that piece of information.

When they were done guarding the perimeter, the detectives in charge told them to go home and have a good Christmas. She turned to Tim to say good bye when he took her gloved hand. "Hey Castle, want to have a coffee with me someday? I mean, I want to get home and see my family, otherwise I'd say do it now," but he saw the grin on her face and stopped talking.

"Yeah, O'Malley, I'd love to get coffee with you. And I want to go home and see my family, so no worries there!" She laughed at the happy look on his face, knowing it probably matched hers. They parted with the promise to text each other later to set up the coffee date.

As Hannah walked into her parent's home, she could smell Christmas and she smiled. She had missed some of the family celebration, but knowing her dad (and yes, her mom), she would still get to be a part of the rest of it. She was glad she had carried on her mom's tradition of keeping watch on Christmas. As she closed the door behind her, Alex came running down the stairs. "She's home! Hannah's home!" The rest of the family came into greet her and her Christmas celebration began. Later, when Tim texted her details of his day, and confirmed their coffee date, she felt her cheeks flush. She had told her mom about meeting Tim, and she saw her mom smile at her at that moment.

And two years later, at their Christmas Eve wedding, Tim told the story of how they met, and how they would carry on the Christmas Eve tradition of keeping watch. After all, it was what brought them together.

 **A/N: I had to post something Christmas related on the first hiatus Monday. 63 more days to go!**


End file.
